Rien qu'un verre
by nagron
Summary: Incité par Natasha à sortir quelques mois après son divorce, Clint ne s'attendait pas à faire une telle rencontre dans ce bar-restaurant.


Rien qu'un verre.

Ces deux dernière années ne furent pas de tout repos pour Clint entre son récent divorce et son déménagement. Il venait de s'installer dans un appart à New-York. Tony lui avait proposé de s'installer aux QG du Shield mais avait refusé l'offre, préfèrant avoir son indépendance et un endroit quand il avait la garde de ses enfants.

Tout s'était bousculé suite a leur victoire contre Ultron et surtout cette rencontre qu'il avait faite pendant cette bataille. Sa rencontre avec Wanda et Pietro, les jumeaux optimisés, enfin, c'était Pietro qui avait retenu son attention, ce petit con hyperactif, qui n'avait pas arrêté de le chercher durant toute la bataille. Lorsque Ultron s'était mit a tirer partout, il s'était vu proche de la mort. Il avait entendu les impacts de balle sur la carcasse de la voiture et lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête et que son regard avait croisé celui de Pietro, si près du sien, protégés tous les trois, derrière cette voiture, son souffle s'était coupé. Les lèvres de Clint s'étaient rapprochées des siennes, mais se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire, Clint s'était stoppé et avait prit ses distances. Clint avait prit l'enfant dans ses bras et tous les trois s'étaient dirigés sur l'héliporteur.

Après leur victoire contre Ultron, Pietro et Wanda préfèrerent prendre leur distance, ne souhaitant pas faire partie des Avengers et pouvoir vivre enfin une vie normale.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva à ce moment dans son nouvel appart. Devant la télévision, une bière à la main lorsqu'on on sonna à la porte. Il regarda sa montre, 20h, qui ça bien pouvait être. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Nath... qu'est ce que tu fais là. Lui demanda Clint.

\- Je suis venue pour te sortir de cet appart, ça fait quatre mois que tu es divorcé Clint, tu peux pas rester enfermé des cet appartement. Lui dit son amie.

Clint s'écarta et laissa entrer son amie.

\- Franchement Nath, j'ai aucune envie de sortir. Dit Clint à Natasha

\- Oui et on sait tout les deux pourquoi. Répondit elle seulement.

\- De quoi tu parles encore Nath. Dit il.

\- Je parle de la raison qui te fait déprimer, du fait que tu sois tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que se Laura. Lui dit Nath.

Clint retourna dans son salon et s'installa sur son canapé, la tête baissée suivit de Nath, qui s'installa sur la table basse. Elle lui attrapa les main.

\- Clint peut importe que cette personne soit plus jeune que toi, tant que tu l'aimes. Dit Natasha.

Clint releva vite la tête comment savait t-elle de qui il était amoureux?

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux et si c'est avec "elle" que tu l'es, alors ça me va. Dit Natasha.

Clint leva un sourcil comment ça "elle"? Ça le fit sourire, finalement son amie ne savait pas tout.

\- Pie.. c'est de Pietro dont je suis tombé amoureux, pas de sa soeur. Dit Clint

Natasha eu un air surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout a celle là. Clint amoureux d'un homme. Son ami arrivait toujour à la surprendre, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Alors celle là, je m'y attendais pas, maintenant j'ai besoin d'un verre après une telle nouvelle! Dit Natasha.

\- Natasha... Rala Clint.

\- Aller..s'te plaît Clint. Lui demanda son amie.

\- OK... de toute façon tu me lâchera pas. Lui dit Clint.

\- T'as tout compris. Lui répondit son amie avec un grand sourire.

Clint répondit au sourire de son amie et se leva pour enfiler sa veste en cuir. Ils descendirent les escaliers et monterent dans la voiture de Nath. Elle roula un peu, le bar n'était pas trop loin de chez lui. Elle se gara devant le bar-restaurant. Il descendit et regarda la façade.

\- Le " SMOKI JO " connaîs pas .Dit Clint

\- C'est tout nouveau, il a ouvert il y'a un an. ce sont des cocktails et leur plat sont très bon il paraît. Lui répondit Natasha.

Natasha poussa la porte suivit de Clint, ils regardaire l'établissement dans les moindre détail. L'ensemble était très chaleureux dans les tons marron et or avec des boiseries, c'était très harmonieux. Il y avait des tables de l'entrée jusqu'aux fond avec des banquettes sur le côté et un grand bar dans le fond de la salle, c'était vraiment splendide.

\- Bonjour, une table pour deux. Lui demanda une jeune femme dans leur dos.

Clint et Natasha se retournèrent en souriant.

\- Oui.. mer.. ci. Dit Natasha

\- Wan..Wanda. Dit Clint

\- Clint... Na... Natasha c'est ça, vous allez bien? Ça fait longtemps. Demanda Wanda avec un sourire

\- Oui ça va, tu travailles ici? Lui demanda Natasha

\- Oui, ça fait dix mois qu'on travaille ici. Lui dit Wanda heureuse de voir des connaissances.

Clint n'en revenait toujours pas, puis il tilta "qu'on" sa voulait dire "qu'il " était là aussi. Le coeur de Clint se mit a battre a cent à l'heure.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, j'en connaîs un qui va être heureux. Dit t'elle en regardent Clint dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

Clint ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre. Si elle parlait de lui ou de son frère. Attendez comment elle pouvait savoir qu'il était intéressé par son frère? Elle l'avait toujours vu un peu mal a l'aise.

\- Vous voulez boire un verre avant? Leur demanda Wanda avec un sourire

\- Ouiii.. mercii. Lui dit d'embler Clint, il en avait besoin.

Wanda leur montra le bar dans le fond de la salle, Clint et Natasha la remercièrent et se dirigèrent vers le bar. Une fois assit au bar, Clint commença a zieuter un peu partout.

\- Bonjour, qu'est ce que je peux vous servir? Leur demanda le barman

Le coeur de Clint fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Cette voix, cet accent si particulier qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre. Clint tourna doucement la tête, les battements de son coeur allaient de plus en plus vite. Quand ses yeux percutèrent ce regard si bleu, ce regard qui était si près du sien en Sokovie, les deux hommes ne purent décrochet leur regard l'un de l'autre. Clint n'en revenait toujours pas, en face de lui ce trouvait, Pietro.

\- Euhhhh... Je vous dérange, je peux partir sinon. Leur dit Nath pour signifier sa présence avec un sourire.

Clint et Pietro finirent par se lâcher du regard, mal a l'aise. Clint se tourna vers son amie, il n'en revenait pas qu'il soit en ce moment face à lui. Natasha lui sourit, elle sentait la gène émanet de Clint et Pietro, mais ce qui la fit sourire était le sourire sur leur visage respectif, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

\- Sinon j'aimerais bien une vodka. Demanda Natasha.

\- Tout de suite. Répondit Pietro.

Pietro regarda Clint pour qui lui dise ce qu'il voulait prendre.

\- Une bière. Dit seulement Clint ayant encore du mal de se remettre de cette surprise.

Pietro les servit et retourna s'occuper d'autre clients. Clint ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Pietro sentait son regard sur lui et leva les yeux vers Clint qui lui, plongea le regard dans son verre. Pietro revint vers eux.

\- Ça fait un bail, vous avez l'air en forme. Leur demanda Pietro

\- Oui, tout baigne, vous avez finit par avoir la vie normale que vous souhaitiez. Lui répondit Natasha en le regardent avec un sourire amical

\- Oui, avoir une vie sans famine, ni guerre, ça change. Tout ce que je veux c'est que Wanda soit loin de tout ça, qu'elle est cette vie qu'on a jamais eu. Dit Pietro en regardant sa soeur servir une table.

\- Je comprends. Dit Natasha.

Clint ne savait pas quoi dire, il était tellement heureux qu'il soit en face de lui. son regard deriva de son verre, au corps de Pietro.

\- Je vais me refaire une beauté. Dit Natasha en se levant pour se diriger vers les toilettes avec un sourire en coin.

Clint s'étouffa, comprenant les manigances de cette chère Black Window, de laisser les deux hommes en tête en tête.

"Hein, t'es pas sérieuse, tu vas pas me laisser seul avec lui." L'implora t'il du regard, mais Natasha partit tout de même, de retenant de rire devant l'air implorant de Clint.

Clint porta son regard sur son verre, comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Ça me surprend de te voir te déplacer sans déambulateur, papy. Lui dit Pietro en souriant.

Et c'est reparti.

\- Ca sucer ton pousse, gamin. Lui répondit clint

Clint et Pietro se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant de finir par éclater de rire, ça leur avaient manqué ses petites joutes verbales.

\- qu'est ce qui vous fait rire? Leur demanda Natasha en revenant.

\- Rien... Répondit Clint avec un sourire en regardant Pietro.

Un fois leur verre finit, Nath décida de passer à table Clint était un peut réticent, il voulait rester au bar mais Natasha le tira, sous prétexte qu'elle avait faim.

Wanda les s'installèrent a une table, Clint se positionna de sorte à avoir Pietro dans son champ de vision. Natasha regarda la carte pendant quelques minutes.

\- Je meure de faim,je crois que je vais prendre des tagliatelles au saumon et toi? Lui demanda Natasha.

En voyant que Clint ne lui répondait pas, elle leva le regard vers son ami. Clint semblait regarder derrière elle, la rousse n'eût même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce qui captait dle regard de son ami.

Elle claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de Clint.

\- La lune ici la terre. Rit Nath en appellant l'archer.

\- Hein... Se quoi? qu'est ce que tu dis? Dit Clint.

\- Je te demande ce que tu va prendre comme plat, même si je me doute de ce que sera ton dessert. Sourit elle.

\- N'importe quoi. Rougit Clint en regardant sa carte ce qui fit rire son amie.

Wanda s'approcha pour prendre leur commande, Nath prit des tagliatelles aux saumon, Clint prir des pomme de terre sautées avec un bon steak et recommanda une bière en souriant a Wanda en lui tendit la carte.

Wanda se dirigea vers le bar et commanda la bière pour Clint.

Clint regarda vers le bar Pietro était en train de préparer sa bière, Pietro leva les yeux vers lui avec un grand sourire puis les paroles de Natasha qui reviennent en tête " même si je me doute de ce que sera ton dessert " il eut le rouge aux joues.

Quand il leva a nouveau le regard discrètement vers Pietro, il le vu en train de parler, sourire et rougit avec Wanda. Quesr ce que sa soeur avais pu lui dire pour le mettre dans cette embarra? Wanda revint vers lui avec sa bière, elle réapparue quelque minutes plus tard avec leur plat elle leur souhaita bon appétit et s'éclipsa.

\- C'est vraiment super bon. Dit Natasha en dégustant sont plat.

\- Oui, je regrette pas que tu m'aies fait sortir finalement. Dit Clint.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Lui répondit Natasha en riant.

Une fois leur plat terminés, Wanda arriva récupérer leur assiette et leur demanda si tout c'était bien passé.

\- Oui c'était délicieux. Répondit les deux amis.

\- Est-ce que vous désirez un dessert? Demanda Wanda.

Natasha lança un regard appuyé a Clint avec un sourire, il secoua la tête, son amie n'allait pas le lâcher.

\- Non merci, Wanda. Dit Clint

\- Moi, je vais prendre quelque chose. Dit Natasha à la jeune femme

Wanda partit cherchee la carte sous le regard des deux amis.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas de dessert. Dit Natasha avec un sourire en regardant la carte.

\- Arrête avec ça, Nath, de toute façon je sais même pas ce qu'il ressent. Dit Clint la tête baissée.

Natasha releva la tête choquée Clint la regarda comme s'il avait dit une connerie.

\- Quoi... Demanda Clint.

\- Tu rigole ou t'es aveugle, ça se voit qu'il ressent la même chose, déjà toute a l'heure j'ai cru que vous alliez vous embrasser. Lui dit Natasha.

\- J'ai failli l'embrasser. Lui avoua Clint.

\- Oui j'ai vu. Dit Natasha

\- Non Nath, en sokovie, pendant la bataille, j'ai failli l'embrasser. Dit Clint

\- Quoi...et il t'a repoussé? Lui demanda Natasha

\- Non. Répondit Clint

\- Tu vois... il ressent la même chose. Lui affirma Natasha.

\- Ça veut rien dire Nath. Lui dit Clint.

\- Ouiiii.. on verra. Lui dit Natasha.

Wanda arriva pour prendre la commande de Natasha qui choisit une panna cotta a la framboise et repartie.

Clint regarda Pietro, et si Natasha avait raison. Il commença a se poser des questions. Pietro servit un client et croisa son regard. Clint lui sourit ce qui fit rougir Pietro. Clint ouvrit grand les yeux a présent, il n'avait plus de doute. Elle avais raison, ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Wanda arriva avec le dessert de Natasha Clint ne faisait plus attention a rien, il n'y avait plus que Pietro qui comptait en ce moment.

\- Bon, on y vas. Lui dit Natasha.

\- Hein mais et ton dessert. Dit Clint.

\- Haha... Ça fait un moment que je l'ai fini, tu était sur quel planète? Lui dit Natasha

\- Je paye. Lui dit Clint

\- Déjà fait, ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. Dit Natasha.

\- Comme quoi. Demanda Clint.

\- Heureux. Répondit Natasha avec le sourire.

Clint et Natasha se préparèrent a partir. Il dirent au-revoir a Wanda et firent un signe de la main a Pietro derrière son bar. Devant la porte, pour sortir, Clint lança un dernier regard vers Pietro et lui sourit se jurant mentalement de revenir et passa la porte qui se referma derrière eux.

ce qu'il fit plusieurs jours d'affilées. Il se retrouvait en cette fin de soirée au bar. Pietro lui demanda se qu'il voulait boire

\- Une vodka s'il te plait. Lui demanda Clint en un sourire.

Pietro lui servit sa vodka et lui tendu. Clint lui prit des mains, leur doigts se frôlèrent. Ils se sourirent. Clint bu une gorgée et reposa son verre sur le bar Pietro s'occupa de deux clients qui venaient d'arriver.

Clint avait prit sa décision, il se lancerait. il lui parlerait de ses sentiments ce soir si Pietro acceptait son offre. Pietro revint vers lui.

\- Tu finis a quelle heure ce soir? Lui demande Clint.

\- Euh... dans deux heures. Dit Pietro en regardant sa montre

\- Je t'invite a boire un verre chez moi ce soir, dès que t'as fini, t'as pas le droit de refuser. Dit Clint en lui souriant.

\- Hein...mais je sais pas. Dit Pietro un peu gêné par la demande de Clint.

\- Allez, c'est toujours toi qui me prépare à boire laisse moi t'offrir un verre. Lui dit Clint en faisant la moue.

\- OK...de tout façon j'ai pas le droit de refuser. Lui dit Pietro avec un sourire.

Ce fut ainsi que quelque heure plus tard, il le retrouvait devant le bar, appuyé contre sa voiture, a attendre l'arrivé de Pietro. il le vu dire au-revoir a sa sœur et arriver vers lui.

\- Tu es prêt, on peut y aller. Lui demanda Clint en souriant.

\- Oui c'est quand tu veux. Dit répondit Pietro en répondant à son sourire.

Clint prit le volant et Pietro monta a ses côtés, le silence règnait dans la voiture une fois arrivé devant chez lui, Clint se gara dans la rue et ce dirigea vers son immeubles Pietro dans les talon, il montèrent les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon.

\- Mets toi a ton aise. Lui dit Clint.

Pietro retira sa veste qu'il posa sur le canapé et jeta un cou d'oeil au salon, c'était assez spacieux. Canapé marron, mur en brique rouge, de là où il était, il avait vu sur la salle a manger et la cuisine, tout étaient ouvert, les quelque porte devait sûrement être la salle de bain et les chambre de ses enfants. Au fil de leur conversation, Clint lui a avait appris qu'il avait divorcé et qu'il avait la garde de ses enfants un week-end sur deux. L'autre porte devait sûrement être sa chambre

\- Qu'es que tu veux boire. Lui demanda Clint.

\- Une bière si t'as. Lui dit Pietro

\- OK... Dit Clint

Clint partit dans la cuisine et revint avec deux bières dans les mains. Il en tendit une a Pietro, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et burent leur bière. L'un ne sachant pas par où commencer et l'autre ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Clint finit par se lancer, s'il ne le fait pas, ça n'avancera jamais.

\- Tu sais, si j'ai divorcé, c'est parce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Lui dit Clint.

Pietro ouvrit la bouche ne sachant quoi dire il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il avait tant espéré.

\- Eux...je.. sais pas quoi dire. Dit Pietro rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je dis pas que t'es responsable de mon divorce, hein, comme je te les déjà dis lors de nos discussions ça n'allait déjà plus avec Laura. Lui dit Clint.

\- Je comprend c'est juste que, j'ai tant espéré. Quand j'ai appris que tu était marié, j'ai tout fait pour oublier ces sentiments sans jamais y arriver. Dit Pietro en regardant Clint dans les yeux.

Clint posa sa main dans le dos de Pietro et fit remonter la main qui arriva dans son cou. Il attira le visage de Pietro près du sien et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes. Pietro répondit immédiatement au baiser et l'approfondit. Leur langue entrèrent dans un ballet enflammé, il attendait ça depuis très longtemps. ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir, Clint commença a basculer Pietro sur le canapé dévorant sont cou.

\- Ah..ah ..Clint. Gémit Pietro

Clint descendit sur son torse embrassant chaque bout de peau tout en déboutonnant la chemise de Pietro pour rendre visible chaque centimètres de peau. Clint remonta et l'embrassa a pleine bouche jouant avec sa langue. Pietro fit passer le t-shirt de Clint par dessus sa tête et s'attaqua a ses lèvres, mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de s'attaquer a son cou.

\- hummm...Pietrooo... Gémit Clint

Clint fit glisser sa main sur la fermeture Éclair. de Pietro, enleva sa ceinture d'une main experte et descendit sa fermeture Éclair, il avait trop attendu.

\- Ah...oui.. Clinttt.. Murmura Pietro.

Pietro retira la ceinture de Clint, il en avait trop envie. Clint descendit sur les cheville de Pietro et lui retira son pantalon. Il remonta sur ses lèvres, sa main droite passa sous le caleçon de Pietro et entra en contact avec son sexe tendu comme un arc.

\- Cli...Clint ... att... attent.. arrête. Lui demanda Pietro.

Clint qe recula pensant qu'il allait trop vite que Pietro n'était pas prêt.

\- Quoi tu veux pas. Demanda Clint inquiet.

\- Non au contraire, mais pas ici sur ce canapé. Lui dit Pietro en faisant glisser sa main sur son visage pour le rassurer.

Clint comprit le message et enroula ses bras autour du corps de Pietro pour le soulèver. Pietro passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Clint et se laissa soulever. Clint entraîna son amant dans sa chambre. il allongea Pietro sur son lit et le contempla, il était tellement beau.

Clint grimpa sur le corps de Pietro et dévora ses lèvres qui répondit immédiatement au baiser Pietro fit glisser ses mains sous le patalon de Clint et les posa sur les fesses de Clint, entrainant son pantalon avec lui. Clint se releva pour l'aider a le retirer. ils finirent par se retrouver tout les deux en caleçon. Clint descendit sur ses jambe et commença a faire glisser le caleçon de Pietro, une fois celui si retiré, Clint leva les yeux vers Pietro pour voir si il était toujours prêt a continuer. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'excitation dans ses prunelles bleue, il sut qu'il était prêt.

Clint s'approcha du sexe tendu de Pietro et le prit en bouche commencant a faire des va et vient appuyé, les mains de Pietro se perdirent dans ses cheveux lui insufflant la cadence a suivre.

\- Ahhh... c'est bon..Clint... Gémit Pietro.

Clint leva les yeux sur Pietro le voir comme ça, l'excitait encore plus.

\- Clint...je...je vais... Pietro poussa un cri en libérant sa jouissance.

Pietro retomba sur le matelas épuisé, Clint remonta sur son corps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en enlevant sont propre caleçon. Pietro, ses mains toujours dans ses cheveux, descendirent sur son dos et colla son corps au sien, voulant sentir sa chaleur.

Clint parcouru son torse de baiser brûlant, dès qu'il le senti plus a l'aise, il fit glisser ses doigts vers son entrée. Il commença à faire rentrer un doigt, il senti Pietro se crisper a cette intrusion.

\- Détend toi mon ange. Lui conseilla Clint.

\- Humm... Lui répondit Pietro.

Clint commença a bouger son et senti Pietro se décrisper. Il introduit un deuxième doigt faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparé a la suite. Quand il sentit Pietro suffisamment prêt, il approcha son gland. Un dernier regard vers Pietro qui lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter a continuer, Clint pu entrer doucement en lui.

\- Ahhhh... Cria Pietro

Clint attendit que Pietro se détende et commença a bouger, d'abord lentement puis quand il sentit qu'il commencait a prendre du plaisir, il accéléra la cadence.

\- Ahh... ahhh.. encore...pl, plus vite. Gémit Pietro

\- Ahh... ahh... Pietro.. c'est trop bon. Gémit Clint.

\- Clinttt... Cria Pietro en jouissant.

\- Ah...ahh...Pietro. Cria a son tour Clint en s'écroulant de tout son poids sur Pietro.

Les deux homme reprirent leur souffle, Clint prit appuie sur ses coudes et regarda Pietro.

\- Je t'aime Pietro. Lui dit Clint.

\- Moi aussi Clint je t'aime. Dit Pietro en lui caressant la joue.

Elle deux hommes unirent leur lèvre avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Fin.

Je voulait dire un grand merci à oliverkriss pour sont aide toujours la pour m'aider t'ai un ange :-)


End file.
